codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Einstein: Portuguese Subtitles
This is the version of the Portuguese subtitles for episode 99: Mrs. Einstein. This was translated by Sandra Martins from TeamYumi2004. Transcript 1 00:00:00,447 --> 00:00:04,543 Legendado por: Sandra Martins 2 00:00:52,313 --> 00:01:00,530 A é igual a G multiplicando por… por R… 3 00:01:07,013 --> 00:01:14,919 Não, não, desculpem, eu esqueci da massa. Então fica A igual a… 4 00:01:22,065 --> 00:01:23,266 Laura. 5 00:01:28,156 --> 00:01:33,567 Então, eu coloco A igual á massa de S vezes R ao quadrado, que faz ao converter com a raiz quadrada 6 00:01:33,982 --> 00:01:41,080 do equivalente de seis pontos 67 vezes 10 elevado à potência negativa onze. 7 00:01:48,103 --> 00:01:52,020 Que nos dá um resultado de 29 pontos sete quilômetros por segundo. 8 00:02:00,238 --> 00:02:05,127 Vamos Einstein, para com isso! Não é assim tão mau ser humilhado em frente da namorada. 9 00:02:05,127 --> 00:02:11,863 Odd ! Não ouça ele, Jeremie. Você sabe, um número de neurônios realmente não importa. 10 00:02:11,863 --> 00:02:13,316 Sim, importa! 11 00:02:13,791 --> 00:02:16,473 De qualquer maneira, o cálculo era fácil… Eu só tive um lapso de memória, isso é tudo. 12 00:02:16,473 --> 00:02:18,397 Sim, isso explica tudo… 13 00:02:18,946 --> 00:02:22,037 Odd, eu passei a semana inteira programando o veiculo virtual… 14 00:02:22,037 --> 00:02:24,526 … que vai permitir vocês andarem no Cortex sem serem esmagados! 15 00:02:25,164 --> 00:02:28,843 Ei, do que estão falando? Nada. 16 00:02:28,843 --> 00:02:33,076 Eu ouvi você falando que ia programar um veiculo virtual para o cortex… isso é algum novo jogo online? 17 00:02:33,681 --> 00:02:36,557 … sim, é isso, estamos pensando em fazer um. 18 00:02:36,899 --> 00:02:40,978 Eu sabia! Eu adoro jogos. Bom, actualmente, jogar me aborrece, mas programar ele, 19 00:02:40,978 --> 00:02:44,575 … Eu sou boa em informática. Quanto a isso, eu amo todas nossas aulas de ciências… 20 00:02:44,791 --> 00:02:48,917 Como você, bom… Com a excepção que eu não falho em resolver esses exercicios tão faceis! 21 00:02:49,338 --> 00:02:51,012 Bem, vejo você na biblioteca! 22 00:02:55,378 --> 00:02:56,710 Quem ela pensa que é? 23 00:02:56,710 --> 00:02:58,506 Que bom… Uma mulher-Jeremie. 24 00:02:58,506 --> 00:03:01,774 Vai ter que se habituar, Aelita, você não é mais a única Senhora Einstein. 25 00:03:07,555 --> 00:03:08,680 Olá! 26 00:03:09,631 --> 00:03:13,097 Wow, você tá com um problema. Deixa vêr, você esqueçeu uma virgula em um cálculo… 27 00:03:13,097 --> 00:03:15,929 Você esteve perto. O Einstein encontrou sua mestre. 28 00:03:15,929 --> 00:03:18,866 E quem é? Laura Gauthier, a nossa nova génia colega de turma. 29 00:03:18,866 --> 00:03:21,583 Talvez pudessemos falar de outra coisa, não? Sobre o Cortex, por exemplo! 30 00:03:21,727 --> 00:03:22,291 Você tem novidades? 31 00:03:22,597 --> 00:03:24,473 Sim, eu consegui trazer uns novos dados na última vez. 32 00:03:24,909 --> 00:03:27,691 Vocês se lembram daquelas réplicas parecidas com Lyoko, que foram feitas por XANA? 33 00:03:27,691 --> 00:03:29,742 Sim, a partir dos códigos que meu pai me confiou. Exactamente. 34 00:03:30,190 --> 00:03:36,100 Bom, no ínicio, eu pensava igual. Que XANA criou réplicas em sua volta, como uma espécie de matriz. 35 00:03:36,100 --> 00:03:37,869 E… isso não é certo? Não! 36 00:03:38,277 --> 00:03:43,069 O cortex está lá antes do renascimento de XANA. Tenho certeza que foi criado por outro computador quântico… 37 00:03:43,445 --> 00:03:44,665 Outro, sem ser o nosso. 38 00:03:44,665 --> 00:03:46,352 Outro computador quântico? 39 00:03:46,778 --> 00:03:49,857 E… quem desenvolveu ele? Meu pai? 40 00:03:51,210 --> 00:03:53,783 Por agora não podemos saber se Franz Hopper está involvido. 41 00:03:54,678 --> 00:03:57,066 Mas eu vi uma foto dele quando estava no núcleo do Cortex… 42 00:03:57,066 --> 00:03:58,798 Só tem uma maneira de ter certeza… 43 00:03:59,377 --> 00:04:00,877 Vocês estão prontos para voltar lá mais logo? 44 00:04:01,661 --> 00:04:02,440 Ok. 45 00:04:09,596 --> 00:04:14,069 Ei, Jeremie! Estava procurando você. Vai trabalhar no seu jogo? 46 00:04:14,286 --> 00:04:17,347 Sim. Ainda não está terminado, ainda preciso fazer muita coisa. 47 00:04:17,778 --> 00:04:22,490 Bem, como eu falei mais cedo, se você precisar ajuda… Eu sou boa… em informática. 48 00:04:22,702 --> 00:04:26,280 Que bonito da sua parte Laura, mas é segredo, você sabe… Não queremos que ninguém roube nossa ideia. 49 00:04:26,280 --> 00:04:27,469 Ok. 50 00:04:30,906 --> 00:04:35,472 Incrivel. Essa é a segunda vez que fala com você em um dia. Eu acho que ela está apaixonada. 51 00:04:35,926 --> 00:04:37,407 Ou só está se mostrando. 52 00:05:07,739 --> 00:05:08,864 Vocês estão prontos? 53 00:05:09,441 --> 00:05:12,475 Transferir Odd! 54 00:05:12,885 --> 00:05:15,288 Transferir Aelita! 55 00:05:15,636 --> 00:05:17,427 Digitalizar Odd! 56 00:05:18,553 --> 00:05:20,084 Digitalizar Aelita! 57 00:05:22,367 --> 00:05:23,521 Virtualização… 58 00:05:34,195 --> 00:05:36,386 Yumi, Ulrich, prontos para serem transferidos? 59 00:05:37,195 --> 00:05:38,461 Digitalizar Yumi! 60 00:05:40,652 --> 00:05:42,076 Digitalizar Ulrich! 61 00:05:47,877 --> 00:05:48,837 Virtualização. 62 00:06:12,057 --> 00:06:15,664 Ei. Você faz parte do grupo do Jeremie Belpois verdade? 63 00:06:15,664 --> 00:06:17,109 Tem dias… 64 00:06:17,444 --> 00:06:18,648 Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o projecto dele? 65 00:06:18,648 --> 00:06:19,875 De qual projecto você tá falando? 66 00:06:20,087 --> 00:06:22,806 Eles me falaram que estão trabalhando em um jogo online. Algo ultra segredo. 67 00:06:23,215 --> 00:06:25,649 eu vi eles saindo até ao parque, pareciam com pressa. 68 00:06:25,649 --> 00:06:26,316 De verdade? 69 00:06:26,689 --> 00:06:29,567 Você acha que se falar pra eles de mim, eu posso entrar? 70 00:06:29,567 --> 00:06:31,117 Não… é segredo. 71 00:07:08,013 --> 00:07:09,124 Cortex na mira. 72 00:07:10,474 --> 00:07:12,484 Perfeito. Vai para a entrada. 73 00:07:22,874 --> 00:07:24,658 Vou abrir. Ok. 74 00:08:02,656 --> 00:08:03,911 Desembarcar. 75 00:08:09,308 --> 00:08:10,901 Vou enviar o vosso novo táxi. 76 00:08:22,528 --> 00:08:24,450 Yeah, que beleza! 77 00:08:27,950 --> 00:08:33,637 Apresento o veiculo cortexian esferóide- tecto compatível- rodas- mega-multipod. 78 00:08:37,132 --> 00:08:38,757 Você não conseguiu criar um nome mais complicado não? 79 00:08:39,132 --> 00:08:40,743 O quê, você tem um mais fácil de decorar? 80 00:08:44,376 --> 00:08:46,789 E… Quem vai dirigir ele? Eu! 81 00:08:46,789 --> 00:08:47,958 Eu falei primeiro! 82 00:08:47,958 --> 00:08:49,345 Vai ser a Yumi. 83 00:08:49,937 --> 00:08:51,329 Bom, desculpem meninos. 84 00:08:51,556 --> 00:08:52,489 Mas porquê? 85 00:08:52,489 --> 00:08:54,972 Ela foi a única que não pediu. Vamos… 86 00:08:55,872 --> 00:08:58,291 Porquê sempre são as mulheres que dirigem as coisas mais legais? 87 00:08:59,731 --> 00:09:01,713 Odd, você vem ou não? 88 00:09:05,113 --> 00:09:10,332 Você vai vêr Yumi, é muito fácil dirigir ele. É igual aos veiculos do Galacic Destructor. 89 00:09:11,672 --> 00:09:13,801 Mas eu nunca joguei Galactic Destructor! 90 00:09:14,190 --> 00:09:19,725 Não se preocupa, é intuitivo! E programei o veiculo para automáticamente se adaptar aos movimentos do campo. 91 00:09:21,865 --> 00:09:22,801 Se você diz… 92 00:09:24,992 --> 00:09:28,496 Se você quiser, podemos trocar! Eu sou o melhor no Galactic Destructor! 93 00:09:28,976 --> 00:09:30,146 Segurem-se. 94 00:09:36,397 --> 00:09:38,828 Acabou, voi ficar doente. 95 00:09:38,828 --> 00:09:40,911 Eu acho bom você ter alguns sacos de vomito por aqui, Jeremie! 96 00:10:05,993 --> 00:10:07,041 Aqui vamos nós. 97 00:10:13,108 --> 00:10:13,917 Cuidado! 98 00:10:23,297 --> 00:10:24,329 Cuidado Yumi… 99 00:10:24,825 --> 00:10:28,278 Você falou que a sua coisa-megapod ia se adaptar aos movimentos do campo! 100 00:10:28,636 --> 00:10:31,918 Mas precisa de uma antecipação minima! 101 00:10:32,701 --> 00:10:34,295 Podemos trocar de condutor se voçê quiser! 102 00:10:34,295 --> 00:10:36,999 Cala a boca, Odd ! Se você pensa que isso é fácil, está enganado! 103 00:12:14,131 --> 00:12:17,471 William, você pode me avisar quando vier por favor… me assustou ! 104 00:12:17,471 --> 00:12:19,233 Bom, e você me pode avisar quando enviar os outros para Lyoko também! 105 00:12:19,233 --> 00:12:21,644 Você ainda não confia em mim? Não salvei vocês ultima vez? 106 00:12:21,905 --> 00:12:24,863 Ok, eu falei que iamos pensar sobre isso mas… Estamos meio que em uma corrida agora, entende! 107 00:12:24,863 --> 00:12:27,189 Sim,sim, e da próxima vez você vai dar outra desculpa não é mesmo? 108 00:12:27,189 --> 00:12:31,350 Bem, eu… talvez, falamos disso de novo, mas mais tarde. Quando os outros voltarem por exemplo. 109 00:12:47,722 --> 00:12:48,898 Estou cansado de ser um suporte. 110 00:13:26,032 --> 00:13:27,201 Tem algo errado? 111 00:13:27,201 --> 00:13:32,017 Estava pensando sobre meu pai. E se o regresso de XANA foi realmente culpa dele? 112 00:13:32,017 --> 00:13:37,737 Aelita, seu pai não pode ser o responsável pelo regresso de XANA, digo, ele é… 113 00:13:37,737 --> 00:13:45,306 Eu sei. Ele sumiu, definitivamente. Mas eu tenho um sentimento de que vou encontrar a verdade logo. 114 00:13:45,643 --> 00:13:47,439 Bom, me desculpa mas não vai ser agora. 115 00:13:47,439 --> 00:13:51,789 Eu calculei mal minha direção. Nós vamos ter que ir em volta do núcleo antes de alcançar a porta. 116 00:14:15,413 --> 00:14:17,133 Não podemos sair, estamos presos! 117 00:14:17,526 --> 00:14:21,145 Agora você está vendo, se fosse eu no comando, eu… Odd ! Cala a boca, por favor! 118 00:14:21,424 --> 00:14:23,492 Nunca faça ela ficar brava quando está dirigindo. Calem a boca! 119 00:14:25,903 --> 00:14:26,652 O que está acontecendo? 120 00:14:26,780 --> 00:14:27,655 Vocês têm visitas! 121 00:14:28,491 --> 00:14:32,115 Você sabe o que falta no seu Megapod Einstein? Um canhão! 122 00:14:32,115 --> 00:14:37,406 Não se chama “megapod” ! Se chama… bom, não importa. Próxima vez eu coloco um canhão aí como seu presente. 123 00:14:37,406 --> 00:14:40,177 Por agora, Aelita, Ulrich e você vão ter que lutar da mesma forma de sempre! 124 00:14:46,144 --> 00:14:48,178 Ah, finalmente um pouco de acção! 125 00:14:52,042 --> 00:14:54,272 Oh não, o que eu fiz agora… 126 00:14:54,527 --> 00:14:57,257 Você fez o programa ficar com lag. Vou tentar resolver. 127 00:15:02,945 --> 00:15:04,167 Está tudo travado… 128 00:15:08,229 --> 00:15:11,030 William, eu já te falei… 129 00:15:33,465 --> 00:15:34,413 Aonde você vai? 130 00:15:34,413 --> 00:15:37,172 Eu deixo vocês no comando! Preciso vêr uma coisa! 131 00:15:55,531 --> 00:15:56,476 Yumi! 132 00:16:07,643 --> 00:16:08,719 Ei, você voltou? 133 00:16:08,719 --> 00:16:11,361 Sim, eu reparei que vocês não conseguem fazer isso sem mim. 134 00:16:15,319 --> 00:16:16,928 Jeremie, você está fazendo algo? 135 00:16:17,290 --> 00:16:20,207 Desculpa Yumi, mas aconteceu algo opressivo. 136 00:16:21,106 --> 00:16:22,457 Bom, concerteza aconteceu. 137 00:16:23,490 --> 00:16:27,240 A Yumi está presa no megapod. Vocês precisam fazer com que os Krabs não atirem ela para o mar digital! 138 00:16:27,240 --> 00:16:29,271 Seria como uma viajem só de ida para o vazio… 139 00:16:29,947 --> 00:16:32,771 Isso não é realmente um jogo, né? Não exactamente… 140 00:16:33,008 --> 00:16:35,760 Seus amigos estão dentro? Mais ou menos. 141 00:16:37,209 --> 00:16:38,745 Isso é um computador quântico? 142 00:16:38,745 --> 00:16:39,710 Talvez… 143 00:17:00,462 --> 00:17:04,450 Jeremie? Estou começando a me sentir um pouco só aqui. 144 00:17:04,450 --> 00:17:06,795 Sim, eu sei, desculpa Yumi, mas eu não tenho braços suficientes. 145 00:17:07,950 --> 00:17:09,730 Bom, eu acho que você tem. 146 00:17:10,621 --> 00:17:16,466 Olha, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, mas a sua amiga parece estar em perigo, por isso, se você precisar ajuda… 147 00:17:19,904 --> 00:17:22,050 Jeremie, está ficando um pouco dificil aqui. 148 00:17:22,935 --> 00:17:24,939 Jeremie? O que ele está fazendo? 149 00:17:45,783 --> 00:17:49,516 Bem, talvez ele esteja por ai com sua namorada. Você sabe, a outra Senhora Einstein! 150 00:18:14,214 --> 00:18:18,058 Trocando a interface 4AA13 pela 3B6. 151 00:18:18,491 --> 00:18:20,804 4AA13… Feito! 152 00:18:21,241 --> 00:18:23,132 O que você faz aqui Laura?! Ela me está ajudando. 153 00:18:23,351 --> 00:18:26,914 Agora coloca o indicador em baixo na posição 2. Ele deve impulsionar os blocos de codificação. 154 00:18:27,132 --> 00:18:27,993 Ok, minha vez agora. 155 00:18:27,993 --> 00:18:30,103 Estamos sem tempo Aelita, Laura já está fazendo isso! 156 00:18:30,666 --> 00:18:34,432 Assim está bom? Perfeito, agora temos que desviar o circuito 52-21. 157 00:18:56,403 --> 00:18:58,214 Você ainda queria estar no lugar da Yumi? 158 00:18:58,214 --> 00:19:00,820 Não, vamos esquecer o que eu falei. 159 00:19:12,603 --> 00:19:14,979 Se segura Yumi, não vou deixar você mal! 160 00:19:25,339 --> 00:19:26,339 Oh, não. 161 00:19:29,247 --> 00:19:30,702 Rápido Laura! 162 00:19:39,036 --> 00:19:39,904 Feito! 163 00:20:28,183 --> 00:20:31,873 E… Vocês conseguiram guardar segredo até agora? 164 00:20:31,873 --> 00:20:34,152 É que tem pessoas que são mais curiosas que outras. 165 00:20:35,590 --> 00:20:39,435 De qualquer maneira, se eu entendi, você salvou minha vida. Valeu por isso. 166 00:20:39,636 --> 00:20:42,608 De nada. Fico feliz de ajudar você a completarem vossa missão. 167 00:20:42,608 --> 00:20:45,448 Não! A missão não está completa, a missão falhou! 168 00:20:45,686 --> 00:20:49,293 O que você está falando? Conseguimos testar o Megapod no campo do Cortex e está funcionando. 169 00:20:49,293 --> 00:20:53,293 Eu não consegui entrar no núcleo! Você acha que pode reprogramar o megapod assim fácil? 170 00:20:53,514 --> 00:20:59,093 É menos complicado que o Skid, mas eu tenho que melhorar o sistema, instalar algumas armas pra ficar seguro. 171 00:20:59,093 --> 00:21:02,904 E a Yumi quase sumiu hoje… pense um pouco nos outros Aelita! 172 00:21:03,488 --> 00:21:06,311 Bom, vamos decidir o que vamos fazer com a Laura? 173 00:21:07,735 --> 00:21:10,562 Sim. É verdade que ela pode ser uma juda no laboratório quando a Aelita está vistualizada… 174 00:21:10,974 --> 00:21:16,563 … Ou ela se junta á equipa, ou clicamos na tecla pra regressar no tempo, apagando tudo. 175 00:21:16,563 --> 00:21:17,846 Tudo? 176 00:21:18,174 --> 00:21:21,017 Tudo. Você nunca vai lembrar do que aconteceu aqui. 177 00:21:23,095 --> 00:21:23,891 Vamos votar. 178 00:21:56,055 --> 00:22:00,910 Desculpa Aelita, eu não queria ofender você. A vida da Yumi estava por um fio, e você estava… 179 00:22:00,910 --> 00:22:05,772 Eu sei. É só que… Eu não confio nela, não sei porquê. 180 00:22:07,240 --> 00:22:10,257 Quem pode me dar a velocidade do centro inércio da terra? 181 00:22:13,599 --> 00:22:15,146 Porquê não levanta sua mão? 182 00:22:15,475 --> 00:22:19,038 Eu já sei a resposta! Esse não é o momento de jogar limpo, vamos. 183 00:22:20,994 --> 00:22:22,009 Sim, Jeremie? 184 00:22:27,132 --> 00:22:30,075 Isso não foi muito justo… E quando eu pensava que você era boasinha! 185 00:22:30,075 --> 00:22:32,915 Boasinha? Só pode ter uma Senhora Einstein. 186 00:22:35,560 --> 00:22:38,619 O resultado é de 29 pontos sete quilômetros por segundo… Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Portuguese Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Mrs. Einstein